RUNAWAY LOVE
by Shortie91
Summary: ANOTHER SONGFIC


**CASEY POV**

_What is the point of putting me in study hall? It's seriously just a waste of time. Why is it called study hall anyways? Nobody ever actually studies in here. All the Richie bitches do is talk about the latest gossip and bitching about how they have it rough even though there's nothing wrong with it. God I hate this class…I hate this school its just a bunch of stupid jocks and daddy's girls who think their better than everyone just cause they have money. I bet the only reason their mommy and daddy buys them everything so they don't have to deal with the lowlifes. Hell I would just put the bastards up for adoption if I didn't wanna take care of it. If you don't want to have a kid than use a condom people its not a hard thing to remember. I can't wait until graduation_

"Aw the hell with this" I started putting my books in my bag.

"Leaving already Case?" one of the things that helps me deal with all the snobs is my best friend Derek. Actually he's my only friend at this school. The others kids hate me as much as I hate them.

"Yeah I'm pretty much done with all the homework and you know I hate staying if I don't have to"

"True"

"Besides I probably should start walking before Lizzie and Vicky get out of school" I slung my backpack on "later" I walked out the door past my teacher whose knocked out at his desk as usual.

"Case wait up" I turned around and saw Derek running so he can catch up to me.

"What's up?" I asked as soon as he did.

"Nothing just heading home too. Wanna ride?"

"Depends are you actually heading home cause you want to or you don't like the idea of me walking alone?"

"Both and besides I don't have anyone to talk to in there" we started walking again.

"Your friends with everyone in there"

"Not really just acquaintances. You and I are friends"

"What's the difference?"

"They're just people I say hi to that's all. I don't hang out with them everyday like I do with you" as soon as we got to the car he opened the door for me.

"I still don't see why you have to insist on driving me around all the time when I'm perfectly capable of walking or taking a bus by myself"

"Just get in"

I sighed defeated knowing I wasn't going to win "Fine" I got in without another complaint…for now anyways.

He got in and started driving "Besides you know how nervous I get just thinking about you girls walking around by yourselves" those girls are another reason I keep going to that school a reminder why I need to graduate.

I looked at the window trying to think of something else "I know"

He took a quick glance at me "Case I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"I know its ok I'm just over thinking again" Even without looking at him I know he's looking at me with those concern glances "I'm alright Derek really you don't have to worry about me"

"I just want to be sure your ok"

"I told you I'm fine it was a long time ago anyways" I looked over to see if he bought it but of course he didn't. He still looked doubtful and concerned "You don't have to worry about us anymore its over"

"I know but I still can't help but worry that someone will hurt you guys again"

"Nothing bad is going to happen anymore Derek"

"I know cause I'm not letting you guys out of my sight…ever" I just grabbed the nearest CD and threw it in the stereo not wanting to talk about it anymore. And a song came on I didn't recognize which is odd cause I know all of his songs except for this one.

**Runaway Love**

**Runaway Love**

**Runaway Love**

**Runaway Love**

**Runaway Love**

**Runaway Love**

"Hey what's this song?"

"Runaway love by Ludacris" he was about to change it but I pushed his hand away.

"No I wanna listen to it"

"Case I don't think that's a good…"

"Its just a song its not going to kill me"

He sighed "Fine but don't say I didn't try to warn you" I looked at him confused but didn't think about it and just listened to the song.

**[Verse 1 –Ludacris]**

**Now little Lisa is only 9 years old**

**She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold**

**Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family**

**Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy**

**Part of her is missing and nobody will listen**

**Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen**

**Bringing home men at different hours of the night**

**Starting with some laughs—usually ending in a fight**

**Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out**

**Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'**

**She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her**

**Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her**

**Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own**

**Forced to think that hell is a place called home**

**Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack**

**She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back.**

_Now I see why he didn't want me to listen to it_ I wanted to change it before I start remembering but I felt too numb to move.

**FLASHBACK TO 5 YEARS AGO CASEY 13 YEARS OLD**

I was in the kitchen making dinner for me and Lizzie cause mom's out dealing again. She became a drug dealer when I was about 6 so we didn't end up on the streets. I never met my real father and she never talks about him. Her drug addict boyfriend Glen was the one to convince her to do it and to 'experiment' as he put it. Now she's an addict too. I hate him he ruined everything.

I jumped when I felt someone tugging at my shirt "What's for dinner?" I relaxed when I realized it was just my 8 year old sister.

"Spaghetti" I smiled when she cheered spaghetti's her favorite. I finished dinner while she set the table. Once we were done eating I put the leftovers in the fridge and started doing the dishes.

"Can I watch cartoons?"

"Go ahead sweetie" I almost never could say no to her

"Yay" I was almost done when I heard the front door unlocking. I dried my hands real quick and rushed over to her knowing she was too much into the TV that she didn't hear the door.

I turned it off "Hey" I grabbed her hand and started to walk to our room.

"Come on honey let's go watch TV in the room ok?"

"Ok" I closed the door behind us and turned the TV for her. Making sure she's sitting in between me and the wall. I can hear them laughing before they came in here obviously high again.

"Where's dinner?" I put my arm around Lizzie.

I didn't even look at my mom I was to busy keeping an eye on Glen "Its in the fridge"

"Ok" she was turning around heading towards the kitchen and she ran into the wall a couple of times and tripped over her own shoes. But she kept laughing the whole time.

"Mom maybe you should go to sleep"

"I don't need sleep I just need to eat" she was still laughing.

"Ok just don't use the microwave or anything else it wasn't in the fridge that long anyways"

She just waved it off "Yeah yeah whatever mom" they were laughing again. That's all I heard for a little while was them laughing at everything. Of course as usual they started yelling at each other an half an hour later. I turned off the TV.

"Ok come on shower time" I grabbed our stuff and went to the bathroom. We always took baths and showers together. I never left her alone for a second when Glen was home. I tucked her in when were done. Make sure she's close to the wall.

"Can I watch more cartoons?"

"Sorry sweetie it's time for bed"

"Please?" (Its hard to say no to her but I don't want her to see anything she'll get scared)

"You can watch it when you wake up ok?"

"But I'm scared of the dark"

I frowned _You're not the only one kiddo_ "I'll put on some music and a night light for you then ok?"

"Ok" I got up turned on the stereo and the night light. And rubbed her back until I knew she was asleep. Then Got up opened the door a little to see if mom was sleeping yet wanting to get this over with.

"Mom" and sure enough she was passed out on the couch. Glen was watching TV in his chair but looked up when he heard me and smiled that evil smile. He got up and walked towards me. I opened the door wide enough to get through and closed it. I went to his and moms room laid down on the bed waited for him.

I didn't even fight him when he almost ripped my clothes off and got on top of me. I gave up fighting him a long time ago it just makes it worse. He took off his pants and underwear and slammed into me. I just turned my head the other way trying not to cry while he thrusts into me roughly. He started groping me and kissing me. I kissed him back he hits me more if I don't.

He groaned and went faster _Don't cry…not yet it'll be over soon he'll go to sleep and you can cry yourself to sleep soon enough_ I bit my lip trying not to let the tears in my eyes fall. _It still feels like he's tearing my insides out even though he did this to me a million times since I was nine_

He slapped me when I accidentally let a tear fall "Don't you dare start crying you hear me?" he stopped for a moment stood up and dragged me closer to the headboard. Grabbed the rope tied one end around my wrists tight enough to leave more bruises and the other to the headboard.

"Turn around" I did and heard him grabbing his belt and felt a sting on my rear end "What do you say?"

"Sorry daddy" I mumbled _I hate calling him daddy he doesn't deserve to be called that but I'm soar enough as it is. It'll get worse if I don't listen_

He hit me again "What? I can't hear you"

"Sorry daddy" I said it louder.

"You've been a bad girl haven't you?" I nodded not able to say anything. He hit me until my butt went numb "You better be sorry" he made me turn around and slammed back into me. He groaned in pleasure again. He yanked on my hair "Say it" he went faster. _I don't want to_

"You're the best daddy" I moaned out of pain but he didn't care as long as I moaned _Please let it be over soon_

"You like that don't you stupid whore?" he went rougher _No I want to just die already_

"Yes" it's a good thing he's not paying attention that much cause he would've noticed my voice cracked. He went faster for a minute than let out a big moan and finally stopped. But only for about 5 minutes than started up again.

_He feels greedy tonight that's what I get for crying in front of him_ he finally stopped a half an hour later. I got up when I got a little more strength back and put my clothes back on. I was about to go back to my room but he put his hand on my shoulder and put his lips by my ear.

"Your not gonna try to tell mommy again are you?" _Like she believe me she didn't when I told her last time_

I shook my head fiercely "No sir"

"You know what I'll do to Lizzie if you do" _I'm barely surviving with all the pain he puts me through I can't let him put her through it too. The only reason I'm still alive is because I know she's save from him but he would go after her next if I leave_

I nodded "Yes sir"

"Are we clear?"

I nodded again "I won't tell daddy"

He smiled "Good now give daddy a kiss" I did and try not to vomit when I smelled his breath. He finally let me go. I couldn't stop crying when I got back into my bed. Everything was hurting. _I'm tired of being soar almost every night but I can't leave without Lizzie_ I cried harder _I can't live like this anymore_ I got up opened the door to see if he's asleep yet.

_Good he is_ I closed the door and grabbed 2 bags. I filled it up with our clothes. Our soap and stuff from the bathroom and some food out of the kitchen. Then went to their room grabbed all the cash I saw in sight which was about a handful so it should last long enough for us to get there. About to grab the credit cards too but then remembered they could easily trace it and find us. I grabbed our CD player and CD case to listen to later and a couple of books. After I was done packing everything we needed I woke up Lizzie.

"5 more minutes mommy"

"Lizzie wake up" I whispered

"Why?" she turned around and faced the wall.

"We gotta go"

"We gotta go bye byes now?" she finally opened her eyes and looked up at me so innocently. I tried not to gush how angelic she looks trying to remember there's no time for that.

"Yeah kiddo just you and me"

"What about mommy?"

"No mommy can't come with us ok?"

"Ok"

"Come on get ready but be quiet we can't wake them up ok?" she nodded and got ready we sneaked out easily and started running just barley caught the bus.

"Where are we going?" she asked as soon as we sat down.

"Gonna go see aunt Nora for a little while"

"How long are staying there?"

"I don't know sweetie" _I wonder how long we can stay without her telling mom_

"When are we going back home?"

I shook my head "We're not going back"

"But I wanna go by mommy"

"I know sweetie but Glen's a bad man we can't go back ok?"

"Is he gonna hurt mommy?"

"No he won't sweetie he loves her" _Its me he hates he would never lay a hand on her I wouldn't leave her alone with him if he did_ "Aren't you excited to see your cousin Vicky?"

She brighten at that "We get to spend the night?"

"If aunt Nora says we can"

"Yay" she cheered she loves spending time with Vicky they're practically sisters. She's the same age as Lizzie so she's like another little sister to me. She was out again an hour later. I know its gonna take while to get there but I can't sleep. _We're surrounded by strangers how do I know they won't try something while we're sleeping? Nobody's gonna touch her they have to go through me first_ I stayed up the whole night. We finally got there hours later.

"Come on honey we're here" it took a couple of minutes but I got her up.

"This isn't aunt Nora's house"

"It's the bus station sweetie out cab is waiting for us there"

"Ok" we grabbed our bags and got off. I called a cab about 10 minutes before we got here so we wouldn't have to wait in the cold.

"Is your folks coming soon?" the driver asked when we got in.

"No its just me and my baby sister"

"I'm sorry kid but I can't take you guys anywhere without an adult with you"

"Please just make an exception its late I'm too tired to walk there"

"Why don't you just call your parents to pick you up?"

"I'm not going back to him you have to kill me first" I snapped athim I put my arms around Lizzie keeping her far away from him.

"Look kid-" he put his hands up.

"Don't you touch her" I hid her behind me and pulled out the knife I took from home.

"Easy calm down" he backed away looked taken back as a I glared at him.

"I'm not going back" I heard Lizzie whimpering and felt her shaking.

He looked at y arm I followed his gaze and saw the marks on my wrists "Jesus what happened to you kids?" he was about to grab my hands so on reflex I swung the knife it almost hit him "Ok ok I'll take you wherever you want to go" I told him the address eventually I put the knife away and calmed down Lizzie until she fell asleep again.

"Sorry about the knife earlier" I said feeling quality for doing it. I'm a little paranoid when someone raises they're hands when Lizzie's around.

"It's ok"

"I'm just a little jumpy and protective when it comes to my baby sis" I looked down at her holding her tight to me. I smiled _She looked so innocent so pure. How can he threaten her?_ a strand of hair fell in her face I put it behind he ear.

"What happen to you kids?" he looked back in the rearview mirror and then back on the road.

I looked out the window "Just drive" I can tell from the corner of my eye he wanted to say something but decided to keep his mouth shut. There was nothing but silence the rest of the way there. I paid him and got out. Put the bag on my back carried Lizzie in my arms the other bag is on her stomach. I rang the doorbell a couple of times and waited. I saw the lights flicker on and footsteps to the door.

"Casey? What are you doing here at 4am?" I saw her husband Harry and little Vicky standing behind her wondering what's going on.

"I'm sorry to wake you aunt Nora"

She sighed "I'm gonna call your mother let her know your alright"

"No no no please don't tell her"

"Honey I can't not tell her"

"Please don't he's gonna come after us"

"Glen?" I nodded Lizzie was slipping a little so I lifted her up more. Just like the cab driver aunt Nora saw the marks on my wrists. She took my face in her hand and turned it a little "Did he do this to you?"

"Please aunt Nora can we stay with you? We have no where else to go" I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

She sighed again "Get in You'll catch your death out there" she grabbed the bags Harry was about to grab Lizzie from me.

"Don't touch her" I snapped at him. Poor little Vicky jumped when she heard me "Nobody touches her" I glared at him he immediately backed off.

He looked at Nora for help "Its ok she'll warm up to you later she's been through a lot" it took me a couple of months but I did warm up to Harry…finding out that's the worst mistake I made.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_I can't believe I trusted that motherfucker_ I tried to calm down and listen to the rest of the song but I got another flashback when I heard the next lyrics.

**[Hook – Mary J. Blige]**

**Runaway Love [x8]**

**[Verse 2 – Ludacris]**

**Little Nicole is only 10 years old**

**She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold**

**Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her**

**Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her**

**Yells and abuses, leaves her some bruises**

**Teachers ask questions she making up excuses**

**Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out**

**It's only one girl really knows what she about**

**Her name is little Stacy and they become friends**

**Promise that they always be tight 'til the end**

**Until one day little Stacy gets shot**

**A drive by bullet went stray up on her block**

**Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own**

**Forced to think that hell is a place called home**

**Nothing else to do but her clothes and pack**

**She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back.**

**FLASHBACK CASY'S 15 VICKY AND LIZZIE 10**

"VICKY! GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" I heard him shouted while I got to the driveway just got back from school.

"Damn it" I ran to the door trying to open it but remembered it was locked. I grabbed my keys trying to hurry up so I can get to her before he does.

My mom found out where we were and tried to convince us to come back. I told her as long as Glen was there we're not coming back. She was pissed still thinking I was making it up and gave up her rights to us. So my aunt Nora adopted us we were happy for a while. It was kinda felt like a family Nora my mom, Harry my dad, and Vicky my other little sister. I actually became good friends with Derek and his family who lives next door. It was great until Nora and Vicky were in a car accident 6 months ago. Vicky was banged up but survived with no permit damages but Nora didn't. Harry was so upset she died he started drinking and blaming Vicky for her death. He doesn't get to hit her as much as he wants to with me around but still manages to give her bruises. I tried to convince her to tell somebody or runaway with us but she refuses. I'm just waiting for the day she's ready until then that bastard better not lay a hand on her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted at him when I finally got the stupid door opened and started running upstairs to her room. I tried to open the door but he locked it. "OPEN THE DOOR!" I banged on it trying to make it open. I heard the girls screaming and crying. _Shit Lizzie's in there too_ "YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I started kicking the door open. It took a couple of tries but I manage to get it. I saw him standing over her punching her and kicking her down. She kept trying to get up but he kept hitting her so she can't. And poor little Lizzie was in the corner crying with her hands over her ears and eyes tight shut. I went over and punched him. Vicky manage to crawl by Lizzie but once she got by her she passed out. Lizzie cried harder and tried to stay in the corner holding her.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I kept hitting him and punching him. He tried to hit me back but kept missing he was too drunk. He gave up and tried to run towards the door. "I DON'T THINK SO!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him back. He fell on his back so I stomped on his stomach and kicked his head. "YOU WANNA HIT SOMETHING NOW?! HUH?!" I sat on his stomach so he doesn't get away and started punching his blooding face.

"COME ON MOTHERFUCKER! GET UP HIT ME BACK!" I got up and picked him up threw him against the wall "NOT SO EASY NOW IS IT? NOT MUCH FUN WHEN I HIT BACK?!" I kicked him in the groin and kneed his head when he bent over "COME ON AREN'T YOU MAN ENOUGH TO HIT ME?" he screamed and tackled me to the floor and punched me a couple of times while he was on top of me.

I grabbed him and rolled around so I was on top and started punching until he rolled us over again. It was like that for a while. Then I heard a couple of sirens and heard a couple of people running up the stairs. While I was distracted Harry flipped us over and started hitting again. I manage to kick him off of me. I got up and saw 5 cops came in here. We were about to charge at each other again but one cop grabbed him another grabbed me making sure we can't. But he couldn't hold me that long so I was able to run and punched Harry which almost knocked him out. He looked at Vicky and tried to go after her but the cop restrained him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I tried to go after him but the rest of the stupid cops grabbed me so I couldn't.

"CALM DOWN MISS" they kept trying to calm me down while the one restraining Harry was dragging him away in handcuffs. I started fighting them off of me when I heard Vicky groaning _She's waking up_ I got them off and ran by the girls.

"Are you guys ok? Let me look at you" I looked at them Lizzie had a bruise on her cheek with a little blood on it and Vicky was covered in bruises some blood here and there but looks like they'll be alright. Both of them were still crying and scared out of their minds. I put my arms around them "Shhhh its ok" they put their arms around me clinging to my sides "Its ok sweetie everything's gonna be ok he's gone I promise" I hold them tight to me "Nobody's gonna hurt you again I'll make sure of that"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**[Hook – Mary J. Blige]**

**Runaway Love [x8]**

**[Verse 3 – Ludacris]**

**Little Erica is eleven years old**

**She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold**

**So she pops pills to get rid of all the pain**

**Plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen**

**Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love**

**So there's no protection he's using no glove**

**Never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions**

**Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction**

**The days go by and her belly gets big**

**The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid**

**Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion**

**Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion**

**Erica is stuck up in the world on her own**

**Forced to think that hell is a place called home**

**Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack**

**She says she's about to run away and never come back.**

**[Hook – Mary J. Blige]**

**Runaway Love**

**Don't keep on runnin'**

**Runnin' [x4]**

**Don't keep on runnin' [x]**

**I know how you feel, I've been there**

**[Hook – Mary J. Blige]**

**Runaway Love**

**Don't keep on runnin'**

**Runnin' [x4]**

**Don't keep on runnin [x]**

**I know how you feel, I've been there**

**Open your eyes…….**

"Case you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure?"

I got custody of Lizzie and Vicky now after Harry was arrested for child abuse. The cops didn't arrest me saying it was self defence. They found out I was pretty much taking care of them on my own anyways and how protective I am. Plus I told them we aren't going into foster care cause I don't trust anyone with them anymore they didn't know what else to do so they gave me custody. I got 2 jobs so I can pay for food and clothes. They paid for the bills until I graduate so I can work full time and pay for it on my own and adopt them.

They used to be scared all the time put themselves into shells wouldn't talk to anybody but me. It took a while for them to start trusting other people. They had nightmares every night for years. Lizzie started taking pain killers so she could forget everything when she was 11. She got them from her boyfriend Truman. I didn't know she had a boyfriend she hid it so well. Of course it should've of been that hard since I was working 2 jobs going to school and taking care of them almost no free time. I found out why she didn't tell me sooner. He was 16.

They only reason she told me was because he knocked her up and bailed on her as soon as he found out. I was furious and made her tell me where he lived. I almost beat him to death for doing that to her. He didn't call the cops or press charges too embarrassed that he got beat the shit out of by a girl because he got her 11 year old sister pregnant. The only reason he was still alive was because of child support. He said if I didn't kill him he would pay it. I agreed and told everyone at school what he did. _Hey I said I wouldn't kill I didn't say I wouldn't tell anyone_ Anyways he was either getting laughed at or getting beaten up until he finally left town. He still pays though so I don't give a damn. I got Lizzie to stop taking pills and helped her with her pregnancy. She gave birth to a baby boy Thomas Edwin McDonald. Since Edwin was always there for her especially during the pregnancy. She named her son after him just switched the middle and first name around so it wouldn't be confusing.

I smiled remembering how tiny little Tommy was when he was born. Everyone loves him so much and spoils him. The Venturi's have been practically family since we moved here 5 years ago. Their the only guys I can trust with my girls. They love them almost as much as I do. Derek watches them for me when I'm gone and I watch Edwin and Mari for him. I swear we're a family that takes turns living in two houses. Either we're always over at their house or they're always over at ours. My big crazy family and I wouldn't trade them in for anything.

"Yeah I'm ok" I smiled at him answering his question.

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

"Just remembering that's all"

"About what?"

"Everything that happened before and after I came here"

"And yet your smiling" he said obviously confused. He knows everything from my past all the bad things and the good.

"I was just thinking maybe it's a good thing that all that bad stuff happened"

"Why would you say that?" he snapped at me. I frowned

"You didn't let me finish calm down so I can would ya? Jeez" he tried to calm himself down.

"Well…finish"

"Too late now you ruined the moment"

He sighed "I'm sorry I snapped but you know I don't like to even think about somebody hurting you or those girls"

"I know but maybe it's a good thing because it made us stronger and a chance to meet the best people you could ever meet" I smiled at him again but still didn't smile "Think about it Derek if Glen hadn't fucked everything up than I wouldn't have even think about running away to Nora. I wouldn't have met you or your family. Lizzie wouldn't have had Tommy. And Vicky would probably be dead right now because no one would be around to protect her"

"I would've"

"How could you? You didn't know her until I introduced her to you"

"I would've heard her screams Case"

"Ok let's say you hear her scream and saved her. What then? She'll end up surrounded by strangers who doesn't know how to take care of her and she'll be miserable by herself"

"What if dad was the one who took her in?"

"Would he?"

"I don't know"

"Exactly"

"Ok I see your point but I still hate it you had to go through all of that just to get here" he took a deep breath still trying to calm himself down "I just wish you would've gotten here for different reasons"

I shrugged "I guess some people have to go through the bad stuff to get to the good"

"Well that sucks"

"Well life supposed to suck" we looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"It doesn't suck anymore" he smiled and took one of my hands in his and held it.

"No it doesn't" I smiled back at him. We just held hands the rest of the way home. _I don't know if our happiness is going to last or if the worst is behind us…but I do know whatever life has to throw at us we can take it if we stay together…my crazy family._

**THE END**


End file.
